


Like The Lotus (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感情被法律所禁止是何等残酷，然而更残酷的是共处的短暂时光因此更显甜蜜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Lotus (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like The Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594090) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone). 



> 送给我汤不热的朋友yaycreamymancakes，祝食用愉快！

他很庆幸自己将密码牢牢记在火种里，因为前台对他的态度已经越来越随便了。随便往往意味着他被认出来了，意味着某个人，也许是某些人，自信能认出他来，将来到了法庭上也能明确无误地指证他。他期望事情永远不会发展到那一步。  
绕过大厅，他朝着涂漆暗淡的房门方向走去。补天士来到一个房间门口，这是他梦里向往的地方，隐藏着他的渴望。他不需要检查密码，这里每一道灰尘和油污他都记得一清二楚，就像手中的反中性磁场步枪一样熟悉。他敲完密码，推开磨损的金属门，走进泛着冷光的房间。这是唯一令他感到完全自由的地方。  
通天晓抬起头笑了。  
“对不起我来晚了。今天队里真是一团糟，因为大汉和激射他俩都…”他靠在门上，一只手擦了擦脸。  
“没关系，补天士，过来。”  
通天晓站在充电床前，张开双手。补天士开心地扑到他怀里，他已经盼望了好久，现在终于可以尽情享受。单薄的墙壁后，没有那些难以承受的压力，也没有那些施以重压的手，推着他的后背，催促他不断前行。在外，通天晓就是法律的代名词，可是在这里，他是温暖可靠的伴侣。  
“你等了很久？”  
他宽阔的胸膛轻声轰鸣。  
“和平时差不多。你知道的，为了名誉着想，你我来去都得错开时间。”  
“是啊。”  
现在他不愿意去想那些。他从来都不愿意，真的。但是他们被太多东西干扰，两人总被认为是理想化的柏拉图式的关系，实在是无从逃避。在公众的光学镜下，他俩能近距离接触，仅仅是因为补天士被认为是指挥官头衔的热门继任人选，虽然他才刚刚晋升领袖。而关起门来，他们又永远不可能太小心，不可能只握手不亲吻。隐瞒实在太累了。年长的指挥官与年轻的小领袖相爱，永远不为精英卫队所容。  
补天士亲吻他胸甲边缘，双手抱紧他的后背用力抚摸，留下几道擦痕。  
“今天你这么心急啊。”  
“抱歉，”其实并不，“我很想。”  
距离他们上次相聚已经过去太久。他们好不容易才找到这间旅馆，首先它没有摄像头，也没有其他监控设备，然后补天士还不得不配上伪装的电子涂装，用标签盖住会泄露他身份的勋章。可是通天晓无从隐藏，他太容易被认出来了。因此他们给了前台一点好处，让他保守秘密。指挥官看人的眼光虽然很准，但仍然要防备意外。这是个三不管地带，周围都是贫民窟，破破烂烂的房子远远看去就像是黑色刺网，但只有这里才找到他们想要的机会。毕竟，命运从来没有对他们仁慈过。  
“没事的，”指挥官温柔地说，这已经是他能说得出口的话语中，最接近承认“我也一样”的一句了。  
指挥官的的双手——比补天士的手大得多——扶住他的大腿，然后故意用力滑过他的扰流板，令他呜咽出声。他们跌跌撞撞地后退，补天士修长的双腿与指挥官的腿交叠在一起，两人一同倒在床上。补天士用手环住他的头雕，喘息着热切地将胸口贴向对方。通天晓将他紧紧抱住，巨大的机体带给他的是美妙的压力和热度。补天士放弃抵抗，像一个领袖该做的那样，完全屈服于他的长官。指挥官的指节轻轻滑过他光滑的脸颊，带着温柔和怜爱。  
“没事的。”  
他们亲吻，久久不愿分开，如此甜蜜，令补天士忍不住分开双腿渴望更多的爱抚和压力，鼓励通天晓靠得更近。廉价的充电床上，单薄又凹凸不平的枕头胡乱堆积在他头雕边。他抬起头，让通天晓亲吻他的下巴和颈部。指挥官的牙齿轻轻擦过，不敢留下印记。虽然补天士善于给自己修补和抛光，但总是涂装闪亮，尤其是颈部刚刚抛光过的样子，已经在补天士的小队里引起一些议论，甚至整个精英卫队都有耳闻。他们不能再冒这个险了。他们的亲密接触，务必要轻柔小心，咬绝对是要避免的。通天晓俯下身，将补天士压倒。他们的大腿间已经变得很热，虽然这次他们时间有的是，甚至比平时还要宽裕，但彼此的急切一如往常。  
“普神啊！”补天士说。感觉到手指张开拢住他小腹，依旧是小心翼翼地触碰抚摸，补天士膝盖颤抖，抬起双腿卡住通天晓的腰，用力锁紧。他们依偎得更紧，重心变动让身下简陋的充电床咔咔作响。通天晓粗大的拇指轻敲他的对接面板，他喘息着将面板解锁，输出管迅速弹出，正被等待着的大手握住。  
“快，”他嘶嘶吸气，手往下摸到指挥官大腿内侧，“还有你的。”  
通天晓的输出管相当粗壮，上面的每一道沟槽和弧线补天士早就铭记在心。每当他独自一人，记忆中与它共度的漫漫长夜，那抚摸和吸吮它的美妙感觉，温暖着他孤独的火种。他一只手握不住，因此双手环握，缓缓摩挲。手中的输出管增压完成，管身的金属涂层颤抖着。他自己的输出管也同样在轻轻抽动，通天晓将它握住一会，然后用手指撑开他湿热紧致的对接口。  
补天士双腿分得更开，臀部迎向他的触摸，督促他的手指插入更深。他的手指是补天士手指数倍粗，足够用了，而且他也十分清楚该如何抽动和弯曲手指会让对方感觉更棒。富于技巧的动作很快就让补天士沉迷其中，发出热情的喘音。补天士的手握住通天晓输出管从下撸到上，抚摸戏弄管子的头部，又时而用拇指小心按压顶部的小裂口。通天晓呻吟着，年长者强有力的引擎轰鸣，低沉的震动传到充电床上。补天士被迷住了，他曲起机体，感受震动的力度。  
“啊，操，”他头雕后仰大喊，“不要再让我等下去了，指挥官——！”  
一双手扶住他的大腿，分开抬高。等待中的补天士因爱抚突然终止倒吸了口气，随后他感觉到通天晓将脸埋在他双腿间，他惊叫起来。这里墙壁单薄，房门破损，盥洗室管道联通，但他全都顾不得了，现在他确信自己最需要的就是这个。  
他双手扶住通天晓的头雕，握住像药房里用的搅拌棒一样的天线揉搓。通天晓用唇舌舔吸，他十分清楚该如何取悦他的小情人。补天士的输出管增压到都快痛了，完全平贴住他的小腹。他没有再恳求，但头雕无意识地左右摆动，手有时候抓住身下的金属床单，有时候挥在空中，有时候又捂住自己的脸。他喘息着，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来。  
“啊，通天晓，啊，普神！渣的，啊，我——我爱你——！”  
通天晓抬起头，光学镜明亮闪烁，热情地再次吻上去，品尝他润滑液的味道。补天士臀部挺起，行动间饥渴难耐，将对接阵列迎向通天晓。  
“求你，求你了！”  
他不太清楚这句话是谁说的，毕竟此刻他俩都无比渴求。通天晓握住自己的输出管，毫无阻碍地顶入补天士体内，多少个黑夜，这一切他早已熟悉。补天士习惯于他的硕大，但还是因饱胀感蜷缩喘息起来。他以前的床伴没有谁能给他这样的感觉，与指挥官对接时，那种尺寸和强度永无法轻易承受得住。通天晓将输出管完全埋入，他们再次亲吻，谁也没有说话，只是默契地一起动作。仿佛他们的火种与星球同步运转，宇宙间的一切都在与它们一起跳动，多么令人沉醉。补天士晚一点就会发觉这种想法很可笑，但现在他真的是这样想的。  
结束亲吻后，通天晓关闭光学镜，靠在补天士颈窝处，喘息低语他的爱意和眷恋，呼出的热风扑在他的涂装上。补天士说不出话来，啜泣着。  
他们节奏稳定缓慢，但渐渐失去控制，彼此都渴望粗暴和冲撞，此前小心的顾虑已经被推到一边。他们手指相扣，压在床上。补天士像个溺水者一样，张口急促呼吸。通天晓机体庞大，充电床随着他进犯的动作也在摇晃，而补天士也很难保持姿势不动，他们不得不时不时地停下来调整位置，但这种感觉很好。两人的过载像即将到来的潮水一样，波浪去而复返，悄悄逼近，直到机体电流激增，金属碎屑四溅。再也克制不住了，通天晓起身，引擎运转突然加快，又快又狠地贯穿他。补天士颤抖着，尽全力跟上这令人激动的新节奏，他四肢抽动，被推入一种新的渴求中，它远远超出亲密爱意，是饥饿的野兽才拥有的狂野欲望。  
补天士声音嘶哑喘不上气来，他机体脱力，任由通天晓将他双腿抬高，被他的输出管以一种更有力的方式侵入。他的对接口内壁因过载而抽搐不已，通天晓更加凶狠地撞击他，最后将对接液释放在他体内。过多的对接液溢出来，落在简陋的床单上。补天士用手抚摸自己的小腹，感受那里涂装震颤，略微突起，来适应那种充实美妙的感觉。  
他们好久都没有分开，通天晓输出管依然在他体内，他因余波还偶有轻颤。并非他俩不能分开，而是没有必要，系统冷却时金属收缩发出脆响，此时的亲密比任何事情都要自然。随着每一次细微的动作，补天士体内的液体慢慢溢出来，让他再次呻吟喘息。终于通天晓累得支持不住，害怕压垮补天士，就从他身上下来，两人蜷缩着靠在一起。大量的液体涌出来，弄湿了补天士的大腿。  
“太棒了，”他叹了口气，感觉到对方的大手抚摸着他的后背，“我需要这个，真的。”  
通天晓对着壁灯的光，用手指拨弄着他肩部通风口排出的气流。  
“我们都需要。”  
两人之间仍有少量电流火花。体内的对接液让补天士有些隐隐作痛，他发现机体有一种又被点燃的感觉。他靠向通天晓，用自己硬挺的输出管去蹭他体侧。  
“哦，补天士，”年长的金刚侧身，微笑地看着他，光学镜中带着歉意，“我不能再来了，今晚不行。”  
“我知道，不过，”补天士咬着嘴唇想想，并不觉得尴尬，“也许我们可以...”  
他用行动代替言辞，坐起来腿稍微分开。他知道身下一片狼藉，视线在自己和通天晓之间流转。通天晓立刻领会了他的意思。  
“好啊，”他说，“乐意效劳。”  
他们挪动了一下，很快补天士就跪骑在通天晓下巴上，液体缓缓流下来，刚才的过载带来的快感余韵仍在他火种中徘徊，让他颤抖不已。他在期待中伸出手，抚弄着自己再次挺立的输出管。通天晓将他大腿拉低，舔舔嘴唇。  
通天晓先前已经品尝过他的对接口，不过现在感觉更加甜美，他已经过载了一次，通天晓自己的对接液的苦味几乎全被后来的润滑液所掩盖。通天晓急迫地将补天士拉近，张口凑过去。补天士在他上方扭动着，低声呻吟，感觉他的舌头温热的触感，灵活的手指慵懒地在输出管上滑动。面对眼前的景象，如果通天晓还年轻，他很可能立刻就要再拆一次，但是现在，他的系统已经无法在短时间内再次承受如此大的负荷。当然这完全不会困扰到他，因为抛开自己不谈，光是他的小领袖在快感中沉迷的样子，已经足够赏心悦目。岁月告诉他，让伴侣过载是非常甜蜜的，那种感官的刺激与追求自身过载时获得的愉悦是完全不同的，而无论是否是在与对方一齐享受。补天士光学镜半睁，张口呜咽吸气的样子，是多么的美！通天晓一边专心口活，一边闭上光学镜，想要将这一幕写入存储器中。  
补天士知道自己最好不要猛烈挣扎，但是通天晓的舌头进出他对接口的节奏慵懒美妙，他还是克制不住地颤抖摇晃。同样紧张喘息的通天晓退开一点，吮吸他的外部节点，舌头故意扫过那个小的凸起，逼得补天士伸出一只手扶住床板才没摔下去。他握住自己输出管的手更加用力，只觉得腹部有一股原始热流越发激烈，就快要沸腾。  
“哦——我，我快要到了，”情欲引发的静电充斥着他的发声器，他不得不将它重启了两次，才说出这句警告。通天晓嘟哝着什么，给补天士带来不亚于他引擎强度的震动，补天士想要保持镇定的企图失败了，他再次剧烈挺动起来。不过这并不碍事，通天晓强壮的双手将他牢牢禁锢住，不让他挣扎。他呼吸越来越急促，这一次，快感又快又强烈。通天晓吻咬他对接口的保护叶，舌头进入他体内，逗弄某处他很久以前就发现了的特别区域。补天士倒向墙边，头雕顶在墙上。他剧烈地颤抖，就像是风中的树叶，在极乐中，系统被过载侵袭。他的输出管再次释放，对接液落在通天晓的前额。他弓起背前倾，手肘撑在墙壁上。  
他被通天晓小心地放低，躺在床上与恋人睡在一起，这一次，补天士终于心满意足，他机体依然滚烫，但已平静下来。通天晓轻拍他的胸口和腹部，看着他慢慢恢复，十分开心。这就是为什么私密性对他们这么重要。他不太情愿地检查了一下内置时钟，发觉他们还有休息的时间。补天士恢复了意识，嘴唇张开发出轻声蜂鸣，胸口起伏正蹭到通天晓手指。他将难得的浪漫时刻牢记在心。  
“我觉得，哪怕将来我们再也没有机会温存，留给我们的只有短暂相聚的回忆，我依然感恩能和你在一起。”  
说得如此直白是非常难为情的，通天晓移开了视线。补天士被他的告白惊到了，握紧了双手。  
“我，嗯，”他不知道该如何回应有如此分量的话语，也许随便说点什么总比沉默要好。可是他不善言辞，又紧张得呼吸不稳，只好握住指挥官的大手拉过来，像他在电影里看到的那样温柔亲吻他的手心。通天晓嘴角松懈下来，他转过身，深情地注视着他。  
“我是真的爱你，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”  
补天士的声音隐藏在指挥官白色的手掌下，光学镜中有浅浅的微笑。通天晓靠过去，亲吻他的前额。他们在一起躺了好一会儿，门外霓虹灯的嗡嗡声，和嘈杂的公共浴池泼溅的水声，像天使的小夜曲一般，陪伴着他们沉入梦乡。

—END—


End file.
